The invention relates to boats, and, more particularly, to boats such as Pontoon boats with vertically movable canopies, i.e., canopies that can be raised or lowered.
A known pontoon boat includes a canopy that is movable between a normal, raised position and a lowered position that facilitates storage of the boat. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the boat operator cannot operate the boat when the canopy is in its lowered position.